Shocking News Revealed
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Suatu hari yang sial bagi Captain America ketika Thor dan Loki datang ke markas besar SHIELD untuk menyampaikan sebuah berita mengejutkan. 'Huh' Thor/Loki mention of mpreg. CRACK


"Sir, kita sedang dapat masalah, Sir."

Nick Fury menoleh pada salah seorang agen SHIELD yang sekaligus bawahannya, "Masalah?"

"Loki—ya, jangan menatapku begitu, Sir," agen Phil Coulson berdeham, "Loki, seorang penjahat gila yang mengaku dirinya seorang dewa—maksudku memang dirinya dewa, tapi-"

"Sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan apa, agent Coulson? Ada apa dengan Loki? Bukannya dia sudah kembali ke Ass-God bersama Thor seminggu yang lalu?"

"Ya, Sir. Masalahnya dia sedang berada di sini bersama Thor—tanpa borgol dan pengaman di mulutnya. Dan dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia dan Thor ingin bertemu dengan Captain America, err, Steve Rogers."

Steve—alias Captain America tersentak kaget sambil loncat dari sofa yang didudukinya. Ia menoleh pada Coulson dan memasang wajah bingung, "Huh?"

**SHOCKING NEWS REVEALED**

**Summary: Suatu hari yang sial bagi Captain America ketika Thor dan Loki datang ke markas besar SHIELD untuk menyampaikan sebuah berita mengejutkan. 'Apa?' Thor/Loki mention of mpreg. CRACK**

**disclaimer: Belongs to Marvel comics, not mine**

******A.N: Jangan dibaca kalau ga suka mpreg dan slash._. dan maaf kalau ceritanya kesannya buru-buru. Maaf juga kalau ada typo. Saya tahu saya ga bisa bikin fic humor T_T**

Cap alias Steve duduk tegang berhadapan dengan Thor dan Loki. Ia tak mengerti mengapa keduanya tampak begitu bahagia dan bersemangat—meski bersikap santai, sementara dirinya tampak tegang. Sedangkan para avengers lainnya hanya memasang ekspresi masing-masing, Tony dan Clint yang berusaha menahan tawa mereka, Natasha yang berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan teh bersama Bruce dan Coulson yang hanya diam mematung di antara agen Maria Hill dan Direktur Fury.

"Bisa kau ulangi, apa yang kau katakan barusan?" Steve menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu tadi," kata Thor, "Kau ini adalah anak kami, Steve Rogers—Loki-"

"Whoa, hentikan!" Steve mengangkat tangannya, "Yang ingin aku dengar adalah, apa alasanmu datang ke sini membawa dewa gila ini dan berbohong padaku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku anak kalian berdua?"

"Loki memang bisa melahirkan sekaligus menjadi ayah, Sir."

"Diam, Jarvis."

"Kau juga diam, Tony. Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa sekarang juga—dan kau juga, Clint!"

Tony dan Clint sudah terjatuh dari sofa yang mereka duduki, membuat Steve menggeram kesal.

"Tidak. Kami serius, Cap. Aku ayahmu, dan Loki—bisa dibilang dia ibumu setelah dia-"

"La-la-la, aku tidak mendengar apapun," Steve menutup telinganya.

"Hei, jadi itu benar bahwa Loki pernah melahirkan seekor kuda setelah dirinya kawin dengan seekor kuda?" seru Natasha tiba-tiba.

Bruce menyemburkan tehnya, "Astaga. Boleh aku bilang itu sedikit... menjijikan? Ini artinya Steve bersaudara dengan seekor kuda?"

"Juga dengan seekor serigala, seekor ular, dan seorang perempuan bernama Hel," kata Loki, senyuman penuh arti muncul di wajahnya saat melihat kini bukan saja Bruce yang menyemburkan tehnya, tetapi juga agen Coulson yang langsung memuntahkan makan siangnya dan Direktur Fury yang berusaha untuk tidak memukul wajahnya sendiri, "Apa kau masih belum bisa percaya pada kami?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa!" seru Steve bersikeras, "Yang aku tahu aku memiliki seorang ibu bernama Sarah dan ayah bernama Joseph! Bukan dua orang dewa dari Ass-Gard! Jika kalian memang benar kedua orang tuaku, setidaknya aku memiliki kekuatan seorang dewa. Dan katakan alasan kenapa kalian baru mengatakannya sekarang."

"Ass-gard? Darimana kau belajar mengatakannya, Cap?" Tony mengangkat alisnya, setidaknya saat ini ia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Clint."

"Hey! Tony yang selalu berkata kotor, bukan aku!"

"Tapi wajahmu dengan Thor memang sedikit mirip, setidaknya," Bruce berdeham keras sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ketika Steve menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ya, seingatku karena aku memiliki darah Jotunn dan Thor adalah seorang Aesir, maka anak dari kami akan menjadi manusia biasa. Maafkan kami baru menceritakannya sekarang, Steve. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa kami baru menyadari bahwa kau adalah anak kami setelah para Avengers mengalahkanku—meski aku mengira dari awal kau memang anak kami lewat namamu," kata Loki—masih bersikap tenang (Steve menelan ludahnya, _Bagaimana dia bisa setenang ini_?), "Saat aku mengandung dirimu, ayah kami, Allfather Odin mengambil kekuatan kami dan membuang kami ke Midgard. Aku memiliki sedikit sihir sehingga aku mengubah diriku menjadi seorang wanita, sementara Thor tetap menjadi manusia biasa, mengubah nama kami menjadi Sarah dan Joseph Rogers. Kami mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa kami berasal dari Irlandia dan menetap di sebuah pedesaan. Lalu kau lahir tanggal 4 Juli 1922."

"...tunggu dulu," Steve menginterupsi, "Jika kalian memang orang tuaku, hal yang perlu kalian ketahui ayahku meninggal ketika aku masih kecil dan ibuku meninggal karena pneumonia—aku menyebutnya dengan benar kan, pneumonia?"

"Ya, tidak lama setelah kau tumbuh menjadi anak-anak, Allfather memanggil kami kembali. Thor yang pada saat itu sedang berperang memalsukan kematiannya, sementara aku sendiri saat itu terkena penyakit pneumonia sungguhan," Loki kembali bercerita, "Tapi atas permintaanku pada Thor, aku menunggumu sampai remaja dan kemudian aku juga memalsukan kematianku. Saat aku dibawa ke tempat isolasi bagi para penderita pneumonia lainnya, aku kabur dan kembali ke Asgard."

"...masuk akal," kata Tony, "Tidak heran bahwa serum itu bekerja padamu dan kau tahan di dalam es selama berpuluh-puluh tahun! Karena kau memiliki kekuatan seorang dewa!"

"Dan juga Jotunn," Loki menambahkan, "Jotunn mampu bertahan dalam keadaan sedingin apa pun."

"Oh. Tidak," Steve memegangi wajahnya tidak percaya, "Aku pasti bermimpi... seseorang tolong bangunkan aku sekarang juga. Oww-hey!" Steve mempelototi Clint yang baru saja menepuk punggungnya keras-keras.

"Kau bilang kau ingin kubangunkan, bukan?"

"Sekarang, semuanya sudah jelas bukan? Kau adalah anak kami, Steve. Kemari dan peluk ayahmu!" Thor merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, siap memeluk Steve.

Steve memandangnya penuh kengerian, saat Thor memeluknya dengan kekuatan seorang dewa. Sementara Loki mengecup keningnya, seperti seorang ibu yang bangga pada putranya, "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Nak. Kau senang, kan, bisa bertemu dengan kami lagi?"

Tony tersendak tawanya, "B-beruntung sekali, Cap. Ayah dan ibumu ternyata masih hidup. Ha-ha," lalu ia mulai tertawa keras-keras.

"Tidak, ini mimpi buruk."

"Tidak, ini berita bagus. Jika kau adalah anak Loki, maka artinya Loki akan menjadi orang baik, kan?" kata Natasha.

Loki tertawa, "Tentu saja... tidak," wajahnya berubah datar, "Aku memiliki rencana untuk kembali menguasai Midgard setelah bertemu dengan Steve, dan memutuskan bahwa dia akan membantuku dalam hal ini."

"Loki!"

"...aku butuh kopi," gumam Fury meninggalkan ruangan, "Kalian urus Loki kalau dia mulai bertindak macam-macam."

Seluruh orang mulai meninggalkan Steve bertiga dengan Thor dan Loki, membuat dirinya semakin tegang. Dan ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk memukul tembok dengan jidatnya sendiri ketika Thor mengatakan, "Apa ini artinya kita memiliki waktu sebagai sebuah keluarga? Sekarang kita akan ke mana?"

**OWARI/review~**


End file.
